


Incentive

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [130]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's up working late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

Eclipse gave a soft sigh and knocked on the door. She knew it was always best to knock before entering, especially if Megatron was concentrating on something and was tuning everything out. The first time she had entered his study, she didn't knock and had startled him. And Megatron always got violent when he was startled... He called it a reflex but Eclipse just found it to be frightening. So, from then on, she always knocked. And because she did, she never ended up being pin to the wall by her throat.    
  
"Come in."  
  
She opened the door and walked into Megatron's study. He was at his computer, typing away at it and working on reports and contracts. She was also certain that he was emailing one of his "contacts" for... something. While she was his secterary and his wife, she still didn't know much about the darker side of his company. He seemed to oversee that himself. A few times she had gotten some files from his shadier business deals, but she never handled them. Just passed them onto him.  
  
Anyway it was though, Megatron was currently working hard. And it was almost midnight. Yes, it was the weekend, but still - even the great CEO needed his rest. But he was the single most stubborn person on the planet, so there was no way to convince him that he needed to go to sleep when he was working on something. Especially if he deemed it important or vital.  
  
She had tried arguing with him about it, but after a while, she had given up on that. Still, she knew that she could at least play the "good wife" and help him through the evening. As always when he was having one of these nights, she brought him a warm cup of tea. Though he preferred coffee, Megatron actually seemed to like her blend. Or he was just humoring her, though it wasn't likely since he never tried to flatter anyone.  
  
"You're working hard," she said as she set the tea down by his hand.  
  
He let out a small grunt, picking up the cup and taking a sip of the warm beverage.   
  
"You've been on there for almost four hours... I think your eyes need a rest. And you need to get to bed."  
  
"Later."  
  
She gave a small huff and shook her head. How Megatron didn't have poor vision was beyond her, looking at that computer screen for long hours as he was doing now. Not to mention he wasn't getting enough sleep. There wasn't any use arguing though, so she stayed quiet.  
  
He took another sip from her tea. "Shouldn't  _you_  be in bed?"  
  
"I'll probably go to bed soon. I knew that if I didn't make you tea, you'd get a soda or coffee or something and that's caffeine you don't need in your system-"  
  
"Yes, I understand, Miss Health Nut; I'm an unhealthy bastard."   
  
She frowned, which made him chuckle darkly.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to look after your health."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"If I don't, you'll end up getting diabetes or something."   
  
"I'm in shape - I run, swim, and box. You've  _seen_  me work out too."  
  
"You should still have a healthy diet."  
  
"It's fine as is."  
  
She groaned, reaching up and rubbing her eyes. She tried and always failed. Damn mule.   
  
Turning to leave, she was stopped when Megatron gently took a hold of her arm and held her. She blinked and looked back at him, eyes widening when he pulled her back to him. She stumbled a bit, but kept her footing as she was pulled back. But Megatron suddenly seized her by the hips and pulled her down, making the younger woman shriek at the lost of balance.  
  
She found herself sitting in the man's lap, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Confused, she wiggled a bit in his grip, but he held her there before kissing her lips. It wasn't a long one, just a quick peck, but it was so unexpected that Eclipse's cheeks reddened a bit as he pulled back, giving a small smirk.  
  
"Maybe I can head to bed early..." His hand moved to grope at her backside, making her squeak. "If I have a little incentive, of course."  
  
She couldn't help but to laugh once, shaking her head. She should have expected this out of the other. He had the strangest mood swings sometimes... But if it would get him to bed, she didn't mind it.   
  
And she would have fun too, so there was nothing wrong with giving him this "incentive" at all.


End file.
